


Call of Her Name

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Deathfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears different things in their use of her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Her Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



_Little Susan._

The voice is her mother's. The meaning of it is simple. Guard yourself, be strong, never let them take you.

 _Susan!_

The voice is Sinclair's, respect and pride and a gentle admonition to be more than just duty.

 _susan...._

Now it is Talia, a whispered plea to not stand in the way of what they could be, a call to embrace the future they held in a union that had yet to be.

 _Susan... oh Susan._

Marcus calls, over and over in the darkness, and she moves toward it, but he won't be there when the light comes.

 _SUSAN._

All the voices merge, calling, shaping, making a path for her, and she goes, drawn to all the pieces she has lost of herself. This time she answers them, and Susan Ivanova is free of the pain, free to be who she wishes, with those who have gone before.


End file.
